


“借我点烟吧，殿下”

by Linshize



Series: 西睿尔一世的社畜生活 [10]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linshize/pseuds/Linshize
Summary: 这是1704年春，大公刚刚料理完母亲的丧事。同时，格列柯前往尼古拉耶夫省监修水利，即将赴任。半年前，特奥多罗夫拒绝南部总督的任命，离开了政治中心。
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: 西睿尔一世的社畜生活 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561351





	“借我点烟吧，殿下”

**Author's Note:**

> 这是1704年春，大公刚刚料理完母亲的丧事。  
> 同时，格列柯前往尼古拉耶夫省监修水利，即将赴任。  
> 半年前，特奥多罗夫拒绝南部总督的任命，离开了政治中心。

……国葬期间的街道没有什么可游逛的，何况连日的阴雨又把路面弄得全是泥水，所有人或行色匆匆，或者干脆闭门不出，我也早已打消了临走前再转一转的念头，打点好行装之后，便径直去公署取我的通行文书。  
“实在……实在抱歉，阁下，按说文书的确应该由我转交给您的，”缪勒站在桌后，懊恼地扭着双手，“可是，您瞧……大公殿下他中午一回来就从我这儿拿走了，您可能还是得找他去拿……”  
我叹了口气——我料定他不会这么轻易放我走，但用这种儿戏一般的方式来对付我，实在让我哭笑不得。难道他真的以为我会根本不见他一面就出发吗？……我不再和缪勒纠缠，转身走向书房。书房里非常昏暗，虽然天色已经近晚，但他没有让人点蜡烛。实际上，他也根本没有在读书，而是颓唐地坐在卧榻旁边纹丝不动。我敲门进屋时，他也没有抬起头看我。  
“文书在桌上，你去拿吧。”他哑着声音说。他没有戴假发，鬈曲的深色头发垂下来，将他的脸笼在更深的暗影之中。我看不清他的神情，不知道到底是他刚刚哭过，还是这些天的守夜祈祷和礼仪耗损了他的嗓音。我沉默了一会儿，走到桌前点上蜡烛，看了一眼文书，随后把外衣搭在椅背上，回去在他旁边坐下。  
“……我后天再走。”我说，但不知道自己为什么要这样说。他仍不答话，只是盯着桌上的烛火看。过了片刻，他似乎是嫌烛光刺眼，眯着眼睛转开脸去，只把后脑勺对着我。我坐在他身边，但却感到越来越坐不住——他始终一声不吭，从他身上却不停地散发出一种烦闷的气息，我虽仍然怀着那些哀怜的温柔情绪，可是在这长久的、对峙一般的沉默中，我心里的焦躁和厌恨也不由得孳生起来。  
“没有别的指示的话，我就不打扰您了。”我说着，打算起身离开。而他忽然抓住了我的袖口。我扭过头，他这一瞬间正哀戚地看着我，然而刚一和我对视，他便将眼睛垂了下去。  
“南边有得是人可以做那些工作……”他嘟囔了一句，但声音里完全没有底气——他心里比我还清楚，事情不是这样的。  
“那么，殿下，那么我在这里有什么可做的呢？”我反问道，“您是还打算再修几座小喷泉吗？……”  
“不要总拿那个喷泉说事！”他打断了我，声音已经带了些愠怒。但他立刻又放平了口气，柔声问道：“你打算在那边待多久，卢卡？”  
“工程需要多久，我自然就应该待多久。”我说，“如果能按期完工，那就是四个月，但到底进度如何，只能视情况和人手……”  
他不知被什么刺激到了，再次打断了我，逼问道：“你是不打算回来了，对不对？”  
我本能地想要反驳，但他这样明知故问，我便再不愿意说出那句“我会回来”。“我回不回来，难道不是您一纸命令的事情？”我生硬地回敬道。  
他脸色惨白，抬起眼睛死死盯着我。过了片刻，他突然搂住我的肩膀，凑过来要亲吻我，另一只手也开始在我身上摸索起来。我侧开脸，用力把他往旁边推去，他却仍然放肆地纠缠着我，我几乎是在一阵扭打中才甩开他。他歪倒在榻上，但手还是紧紧扯着我的衣服，不让我起身。“我该怎么办？你可怜可怜我……”他急促地喘着气，从底下望了我一会儿，见我不为所动，猛地抬手揽住我的脖子，将我向他自己拽去。我立刻撑住了床面，没有倒在他身上。他的脸差一点贴在我脸上，那双深陷的铁灰色眼睛显得更深、更幽暗。他尽力向我身前迎过来，整个人蒸蒸地冒着热气，衬衣的带子也不知何时散开了，领口大敞着，好像他不仅是这件衬衣，就连自己的胸膛也要扯开，好融化到我身上来。我挣不开他，只好一动不动，丝毫不回应他的引诱。“在这个时候吗，殿下？”我冷冷地问。  
他停住了手，顿了顿，接着便憎厌地推开了我。  
我知道我不需要多说，也只可能说到这里——就在今天上午，先大公妃的石棺刚在教堂下葬，还是他亲自领着他那个唱诗班在那里把整场葬礼从头唱到尾。我料定他自己也对此心知肚明。而如果我没有记错，就在不久之前，他还在和我讲自己小时候如何疑惑地看见母亲结束忏悔之后立刻摘下头巾戴上面具飞进化装舞会之中，或者在一群弄臣簇拥下观赏小丑表演各种低俗把戏……我不清楚他现在是否能回忆起这件事，但看他的样子，我猜他多半是和我一样想到了它。  
“你走吧。”他慵倦地歪在榻上，“横竖我也活不了多久了……”  
我倏地站起来，沉默地看了他一阵。他也只是无声地盯着我，眼中又渐渐浮出那种绝望的、哀怨的冷笑。  
“告退。”我平静地说道，去桌上拿了文书，披上外衣，回过身向他微微鞠了一躬。  
他尖叫了一声，从榻上弹了起来扑到我面前，一把揪住我的领子。“你！你！……”他含混不清地叫嚷着，狂怒地摇晃我，眼眶里已经蓄满了泪水。我感到他的理智正接近崩溃的边缘。他打算怎么样？——我心里暗自想道。他会撤回我的调令把我扣在这里吗？或者更糟——他会把我革职、赶出公署吗？……  
他突然放开手，整个人滑落下去。我甚至还没有回过神来，他竟已经跪在我前面，开始飞快地解我的腰带和纽扣。“殿下！”我近乎惊恐地往后缩了缩，但他一口咬住了我的衬衣下摆，不让我退开。紧接着，他抓住我的双膝，径直含住了我，用力吮进了口中。我叫出声来，一阵强烈的战栗贯穿了我的胸腹，让我险些失去平衡。他察觉到我有些踉跄，手顺着我的大腿滑上来，扶在我腰间。“够了！”我喊道，试图推开他，然而那种熟悉的、可怕的激情早已不可抑制地涌进了我的内心。他也早已全不在乎，仍然搂着我的腰，放荡地上下舔舐起我来。  
“下流！”我咒骂道，扔下文书，猛地抓住他两侧的鬓发，硬生生将他的头颅按过来。他的瞳孔惊恐地扩了一下，低哑地哽咽了一声。我感觉他的喉咙痉挛起来，似乎拼命抑制着本能的呛咳。但他没有丝毫反抗，反而温顺地垂下眼睛，任由我继续抓着他的头发恶毒地羞辱他。我看不到他的神情，只看见泪珠时不时从他颤动的睫毛上摇落。他的手放开了我的双腿，抬起来在我手背上抓挠了几下，随后便软弱地滑落下去，支在地上，尽力保持着上身的平衡。我没有停下，也不想停下，然而他屈辱无助的姿态只让我心中越发苦涩。我其实完全无意这样待他，可我实在受不了他刚才那样自甘卑贱地挑逗我——这不是他该做出的事，尤其在我面前……  
他跪在地上，瘦削的肩膀不住发抖，狼狈不堪地竭力忍受着，眉头皱在了一起。随着我一次次迫使他迎向我，他终于从鼻子里发出了痛苦难耐的喘息声。又过了片刻，他的胸口突然开始抽搐，咽喉也已经失去了控制，持续不断地推挤着……他的眼泪像断了线一般滴在我身上。我终究不忍心再折磨他，松开手，一把推开了他。他仰面摔倒在地毯上，缩成一团，捂着喉咙剧烈地干呕起来。  
“够了……”我心想。我压在他身上，褪下他的马裤扔到一边，随后抬手打开抽屉拿出了那瓶东西倒在手上，缓缓探进他的身体。他明显已经炙热难抑的内部立即紧紧咬住了我的手指。“卢卡……”他打着哆嗦，呜呜地抽噎个不停，但他的声音中与其说是痛苦或委屈，倒不如说早已充满了一种无法言表的、隐秘而无耻的快意——好像必须得经过刚才的一番残酷的凌辱，他才终于可以心安理得地享受我的侍奉。我叹了口气，索性也扯下了他那件早已聊胜于无的衬衣，俯身亲吻他的肩窝和胸前。他颤抖地呻吟起来，仿佛难以承受……然而很快，他似乎察觉出了我的鄙夷和抵触。他的声音低了下去，接着便突然沉默了。  
“卢卡，罢了……我配不上你这样。”他轻轻扭了扭肩膀，躲开了我的嘴唇。他的语气很柔弱，但我从他的话音里只感受到一股阴冷的气息。  
我由里到外打了个寒战，心中对他的最后一丝柔情也被吹灭了。  
“你既然这么认为……”我嫌恶地自言自语着，抬起他的腰，狠狠地刺了进去。他的身体一阵痉挛，却没有挣扎，只是带着哭腔嘶哑地哀叫了一声，仍旧用那双含泪的灰眼睛温顺地盯着我。而当我自顾自地向更深处挺进之后，他便又咬紧了牙，垂下眼帘，两手攥起地毯，全身紧绷着，却近乎纹丝不动，默默无声地忍耐着我的摆弄和侵入，直到我完全占有了他。他长长地吐出一口气，微微调整了一下呼吸，双手放开了地毯，抚上我的膝头。“不要去那边了，卢卡，你想怎样都好……”他一边轻声哀求道，一边开始用那些包裹着我的部分极尽温存地纠缠我，“留下来吧……我实在离不开你……”我鼻头一阵发酸，几乎落下泪来，而内心的憎恨却也随之愈燃愈烈。他明知我决不会答应！他也完全明白我的调动本来也有一半他自己的意思……可他却还是要这样折磨我，只是因为他比谁都更清楚我看不下去他这样！  
我一言不发，毫无预兆地用力顶向他最柔弱的地方。他抽泣着，指尖掐进了我膝头的皮肉中。“留下来吧……答应我……不去……不去那边……”他仍然断断续续地喃喃道。等到我彻底失去耐心，重重地撞了他几下之后，他终于再也说不出话，无望地低声呻吟起来。然而很快他便不再克制，浑身开始颤抖，又发出一阵阵极为放浪的尖叫。我努力控制自己不去听那刺耳的声音，可是他的叫声却仿佛本身怀着某种执拗的恶意，在我耳边徘徊不去，不断寻找我意识的缝隙，狠狠地钻入我的头脑，在里面肆意践踏。我不得不拼上全部的意志力和它作长久的搏斗，但我也从最开始就能料到，这种搏斗的胜者永远不会是我。终于，他毫无顾忌地在我眼前颠簸起来，任凭可耻的污迹在自己身前落得到处都是……我憎恶地闭上眼睛，不想再看他这副样子。  
他喘着粗气，抬手抚摸我的脸，手指滑向我颈后，搂住我的脖子向下按去，想让我吻他——显然，他已经达到了目的！我冷笑了一声，挥开他的手。“你觉得这就可以了吗？”我盯着他，生硬地问道。  
他愣住了，嘴唇无声地嚅动了几下，转开了脸，闭着眼睛叹息着，重新开始迎合我。他双腿稍微挪了挪，找了一个更舒服的姿态，用了些力，轻轻吸吮起我来。我便又揽住他的腰，继续朝着我自己要去的地方攀登……然而不知他是无心还是有意，一旦我动作开始变重，逐渐接近顶点时，他就仿佛承受不住一般，突然松懈下去，扭动身体试图躲闪，完全把我晾在一边。这样几次之后，我终于忿恨起来，揪着他的头发强迫他把脸转向我。  
“卢卡！”他惊呼道，抓住了我的手，睁开眼惶惑地看着我。  
“你想快点脱身，对吗？”我恼怒地说，“那你自然知道应该怎么办。”  
他嘴唇发抖，捂住脸低声啜泣起来。“我……我实在……没有力气了……对不起，卢卡，我……我累得不行……”  
我不再说什么，提起他的脚踝架在肩上。“不，不！！求求你！……”他猜到了我打算干什么，惊恐地伸手抵住我的胸口，想阻止我。然而我一把逮住他的手腕，俯身将它们按在了他头顶。“呜呜——！！！”我用力压下去的那个瞬间，一声低沉的嘶喊从他喉咙中挤了出来，好像一只可怜的动物突然被子弹打中。他的身体几乎被对折在一起，这种窘迫的姿态和随之而来的疼痛让他不由自主地又开始剧烈痉挛，重新紧紧挤压住了我，比最开始还更令我昏眩。他的头拼命向后扬去，哀号一般张开嘴，但已经叫不出声。我再次把他的脸扳回来。“看着我！”我命令他。他眉头紧锁，神情十分痛苦，却顺从地竭力睁开眼睛，噙着泪光望向我。“卢卡……我……”他颤着声音哽咽道。  
我不想听他说下去——不知为什么，我感到极其烦躁，近乎无法忍耐。我粗鲁地撞向他的身躯，一边吼叫着，一边加快速度不断猛力突刺。他完全失去了反抗之力，只是绝望地瞪大了双眼，任由我毫无阻拦地一次又一次冲进他早已虚软不堪的深处。紧接着，在我喊叫的间隙里，他自己也迸发出一声声凄惨的抽泣，他的目光逐渐失焦，仿佛即将失去意识……他在山巅停留得过久了，久到足以让每一丝愉悦都变成难以忍受的鞭笞，可我知道现在还不能给他任何喘息的机会，我也知道他大概更不会允许我放过他。只有到他疲惫至极、彻底放弃自己的时候，我才能从他脸上多少看到些真的东西，虽然那也同样只会令人痛苦、令人焦灼万分——但至少发自他的内心。他是否也正是因此才甘愿让我如此对待他呢？我根本想不清楚。我一丝一毫也不能理解他，而且我越是看着他，越是自问“他为什么要这样？”，这种疑惑便越折磨人：它逼迫着我把自己最不擅长也最抵触的那部分思想催动起来，像主人抽打一匹不争气的劣马一样，双方都既疲倦又愤怒……可是他到底为什么要这样？！我终究无法阻止自己去胡思乱想……  
他突然安静了下来，手腕怪异地勾起，指尖蜷曲着，在空中无力地胡乱抓挠，泥泞不堪的腹部不停抽搐，新的污迹断断续续滴落在上面——他再次被我驱赶到了几近窒息的高处。随着我每一次深深地刺穿他，那些温热的内部仍在本能地迎合和挽留我，似乎这还能给他多少带来一些欣快。但他昏昧的双眼中已没有丝毫热情，只是空洞无神的睁着，渐渐流露出一种无法言表的、极大的悲伤……和任何一个单独的人一生中能体会的种种悲伤都不一样，他的神情就像是整个世界的悲伤一瞬间全涌进了他的灵魂，他咬紧牙关，无声地泪流不止，仿佛不堪其重，却又无可奈何地竭尽全力承受着它。然而片刻之后，他轻轻抽噎了一声，再次张开了嘴，眼睛往上翻去，身体彻底没有了力量。他昏过去了。  
我紧紧抓着他仍在颤抖的身躯，自暴自弃一般倾泻在他深处……他瘫软的躯体毫无反应地跟着我的动作颠簸摇晃，整个人都显得那样灰白、敝旧，了无生气，让我不知为何联想起那些久不清扫的墙角里干燥的蛛网。我看着这一切，感到一阵恶心，仿佛我刚刚是在占有一具尚有余温的尸体……  
我放开了他，沮丧万分，想找一口烟抽，或者拿鼻烟凑合一下也好。但我不清楚他把东西收在了哪里——而去翻找那些关着的抽屉是绝不可能的。我踌躇良久，最终不得不也瘫在他身边，呆望着天花板发愣。又过了半晌，他咳嗽了几声，轻细地呻吟着，悠悠醒转过来，伸手摸索到我还躺在他旁边，突然扑过来搂住我，发疯似的亲吻我的脸颊、额头和肩膀……很快，我听见他低低的哽咽声。温热的泪水滴在我脸上和肩头。  
“你对我怎样都好……可是答应我早些回来，好吗？求求你……求求你！”他啜泣着，我感觉到他的指尖冰凉，滑进我的头发里，“我身边只剩你一个了，卢卡……你要是也疏远我，我还有谁可依靠啊！”  
你最可依靠的人一个个都被你自己赶走了——我心中暗想，但我明白这样的话是不能讲出来的……至少现在不能。  
“……烟在哪里？”我粗着声音问道，“借我一点吧，殿下，我心里难受。”


End file.
